Seeing Double
by Desert-sands
Summary: Atem comes home to his fiance late at night. It was a long day at work, but Yuugi has a surprise for him that promises lots of fun. (Blindshipping fun/sex)


_Why don't we start my new account up with some sex, shall we? _

_Atem and Yuugi are engaged and Atem comes home from work to a surprise._

_I do not own Yuugi or Atem (except for my characterization of him from tumblr rping) _

_Without further ado: I hope you enjoy Seeing Double._

* * *

"Yuugi?" Atem took off his hat and shook out his hair. It had been getting progressively warmer but he still preferred to bundle up at least a little before going out between work and home. He was home a little later than usual, having had to clean up a big mess from a malfunctioned latte machine. He hoped he hadn't kept him up.

"In here," came the reply from the bedroom. As he took off his coat he saw the light was still on and he sighed in relief at finally being home, of knowing Yuugi was there. Oh how he just wanted to kiss him right now and let the stress of a long day wear off. He padded quickly down the hall after kicking off his shoes. He entered the room, and a smile touched his lips to see Yuugi lounging back on the bed reading.

"Hello, love." He said, climbing up onto the bed and crawling to him, leaning up to kiss him. He could feel the stress leaking out of him, just by being near his fiance.

"Hello," came the reply with a chuckle, his hand coming up to cup the Egyptians face as he kissed him back. "Mm, missed you for dinner tonight."

"I missed you too, there was a crazy mess tonight." Atem said with a soft sigh, nuzzling under his chin as Yuugi put the book aside and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. He settled on his lap happily.

"You know, I thought I was supposed to be the only one working to late hours. How did we switch tonight?" Yuugi chuckled, bringing his lips to Atems jaw and the Pharaoh instantly tilted his head a little, baring his neck for those lips to descend and draw a soft sound from him.

"A little frisky tonight?" Atem chuckled, holding back a soft moan as he cleverly knew exactly where to kiss and suck his skin.

"I told you I missed you," came the reply. "Besides, I think we're in for some fun tonight..."

"Oh?" He leaned back a little to look at him, eyes darkening. He couldn't help how the anticipation of that statement excited him, which was apparent enough that Yuugi started chuckling.

"So quickly excited," he said before pulling him close and capturing his lips in a kiss that slowly grew in heat and depth, their tongues caressing and warring, leaving the Egyptian breathless as he began feasting on his neck again. Atem moaned softly, fingers curling in his hair, getting lost in the sensation of his fiance...

Until he felt hands on his waist and he spun so quickly that he landed on his lovers lap, who gently wrapped his arms around his chest, feeling the rumble of his low chuckle against his back. "Easy love..."

"But...But that's..." His eyes were wide as the one who had touched him crawled across the bed with dark violet eyes. Yuugi smirked against his neck, kissing him again, nipping lightly and sending shivers down his spine.

"It's me," the twin of his fiance said, straddling them both and capturing Atem's lips as his own. The Pharaoh eeped into the kiss, squirming and bringing his hands up to grasp his shoulders with all intents to push the doppelganger away. But...Which one was his fiance? They were identical and...A shiver ran through him as that clever tongue he knew so well stroked at his lips, trying to gain entrance.

He gripped his shoulders, feeling the hands around him loosening, stroking up and down his chest, stomach and sides, Yuugi's lips from behind him kissed down his neck. But as soon as his teeth nipped into a spot on his neck, he gasped, and the other Yuugi took his chance, his tongue entering, stroking, caressing, taking...And he couldn't help turning into butter in the two Yuugi's hands.

The Egyptian quickly lost himself to the building desire as a hand of the Yuugi behind him slid down lower and lower...to cup his groin and rub against the bulge there. He gasped again, moaning into Yuugi's mouth. His fiance that held him chuckled against his neck, rubbing him harder. "Someone's excited..."

"Yes he is," his twin replied, finally releasing the pharaohs lips, leaving Atem breathless with flushed cheeks and dark eyes, making the doppelganger chuckle "Very excited indeed."

And those fingers dipped down, slowly pulling the zipper down on his pants. His cheeks flushed and he wriggled, only to be kept still by the one who held him, hands creeping up his shirt to stroke playful circles around his nipples. He gasped and bit his lip as Yuugi in front of him pulled his pants down his legs and tossed them somewhere to the side. Opening his eyes he looked at the twin with hazy vision, his legs coming together to pull his knees to his chest.

"Now now, love," his fiance purred into his ear and he felt his tongue caress around the shell of it, making him shiver. His hands fell from his chest, stroking over his hips before come up under his thighs, his touch gentle against his skin but leaving traces of fire. "Open up for me," the whisper making his cheeks darken further as Yuugi slowly pulled his legs apart, spreading him for his twin.

Atem's eyes widened as he looked up at the sound of the low chuckle in front of him. The twin leaned forward to claim his lips once more, tongue caressing and warring with his own until a hand closed around him. He gasped into Yuugi's mouth, bucking into the hand as it stroked him, thumb rubbing over his head, earning a whimpering moan from him. "Hard as a rock," the twin chuckled, breaking the kiss to trail his lips down his neck and chest, only to be replaced by his lover behind him to bite and lick the skin of his neck.

He writhed, eyes shut tight as he followed those kisses with his mind...Down his stomach lower and lower until they closed around him, pulling a cry from his throat. His fingers tangled in Yuugi's hair as he sucked, his head bobbing and earning several soft moans. He bit his lip, head dropping back onto the other Yuugi's shoulder, and his lover took the chance to continue feasting on his neck.

Quickly, he began losing himself into the haze of pleasure and lust and he tried to get his thoughts on track. But no...Two Yuugi's wasn't right, he only had one fiance, how could this be-

His back arched, a hiss leaving his clenched jaw as Yuugi pushed his finger into him, lazily thrusting in and out of his entrance. He opened his eyes and looked down at him, something he should not have done. That man was looking up at him, violet eyes dark and his mouth still full as he pull back slowly and drawing out as he sucked. His hands clenched in his hair and he squirmed against Yuugi's hold.

He was so close now..so close.."Cum," the voice was low and whispered into his ear, curling to wrap around his brain and with a cry he arched again, hips thrusting forward as the wave of the orgasm crashed over him. The twin pulled back and watched as he squirmed in the others grasp, his essence spilling over the sheets.

He panted, falling limp back against his fiance, eyes unable to focus as his legs still quivered. The twin chuckled, wiping some of his seed that had landed on his face onto his finger and licking it. "Tired already?" He asked, crawling back up to capture those already kiss-swollen lips.

"We're only just getting started," the other purred in his ear, fingers stroking up and down the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs, making the smaller man moan and shiver, his erection quickly beginning to come back. How did they both know exactly where to touch, what to do, how to make him squirm...His head spun as he came up for air from the kiss.

He hardly had time to catch his breath, though, as two slick fingers were thrust into him and he gasped out a moan, hips bucking into them, wanting them so deep already. Gods...This was going to kill him...The lust and desire was so thick it was almost tangible as those fingers pushed deep, scissoring, stretching him, drawing soft moans and sounds from the Egyptian. Until Yuugi crooked them and thrust into that sweet spot inside him, tearing a cry from his throat, arching and writhing in the two's arms. They were both grinning, eyes dark as they ravished him, covering his tanned skin in kisses and faint marks.

Once again he was hard and dripping, sweat making his bangs cling to his face and his glazed eyes lidded as his head rested back against Yuugi's shoulder. The fingers withdrew slowly and he whimpered at the loss, pushing down with his hips to keep them inside him longer and earning a chuckle from them both. "Easy, love. Patience."

His fiance's twin kissed him, tongue dominating his own as the one who held him rubbed his thighs and ass before lifting him up slightly. He was far too gone into the kiss to notice, until he was sat back down quickly to bury Yuugi's cock suddenly deep in his ass. "Ah!" His head fell back as he let out a gasping cry, followed quickly by a moan as his toes curled. He wondered if he would ever be able to see straight after this, who was kissing his neck now...He groaned and his hips ground down into the cock he was sitting on, wanting more, wanting friction. The Yuugi behind him laughed softly before groaning, hips bucking up to grind back.

Gods...Oh gods it felt good.

The twin feasted on his neck before kissing down to his chest, tongue dancing around a nipple before drawing it into his mouth and sucking, helping to draw the moans to louder volumes as Yuugi bucked into him, bouncing him on his lap. The two Yuugi's traded a glance that he barely processed before the twin was suddenly not there, contact gone.

He suddenly felt a little cold, not having that second body pressed against him. But then, the bedroom tilted as he was pushed forward, Yuugi moving to stay deep inside him as he was shifted onto his knees, catching himself barely on his hands. Blinking rapidly he tried to clear his mind and his vision, giving Yuugi a look behind him, moaning as he pulled out slowly and then slammed back in.

He lifted his head and turned to look for the other Yuugi, but instead found he was just an inch from a rock hard cock. Fingers stroked through his hair as he flushed, jaw clenching to keep from moaning as Yuugi pounded into him again, pace slow but deep and hard. His eyes lifted to a sly smile on the other Yuugi's face. "Suck." And that cock inside him slammed against his bundle of nerves, his mouth opening in a silent cry, his breath caught in his throat.

When the stars cleared from his eyes, his lips closed around the offered member and he sucked eagerly, hungrily. This time, it was he who earned the moans, tongue swirling around the head of Yuugi's cock as he suck hard and long.

"You.." the twin Yuugi groaned, fingers curling in his hair to tug gently. "Are good at this." And Atem smiled around his mouthful, the sly look was short lived as his fiance's pace sped up, making him whimper into the twin, moaning and sucking even harder, taking more into his mouth.

The knot in his stomach was forming quickly and he clenched around his fiance, moaning louder into his mouthful, making the twin moan and buck slightly into his mouth, hips rolling forward. His vision was growing blurry again as Yuugi pounded into that sweet spot with each thrust, grunting and groaning behind him.

He pushed back against him and pulled away from the twins cock as he screamed Yuugi's name, spilling a second time onto the sheets and clenching down around his fiance who gasped and buried himself deep, releasing into him with a final hard thrust. The look on the twos faces as they reached orgasm was too much for the twin, and he moaned, coming as well, his white essence sticking to Atem's face.

All three sat there, Atem's torso laying on the bed with his ass up with his fiance still sheathed in him, panting and glistening with sweat.

After a few moments of catching their breath, the twin pulled him up, kissing him slowly, sweetly, his fingers stroking those beautifully flushed cheeks and gazing into his hazy red eyes. How beautiful he was, looking so fulfilled and satisfied, so worn and used. And used only by him, Yuugi. Atem was his, theirs, after all. It was enough to bring his erection slowly back to life, especially as the other Yuugi pulled out from him, earning a low groan from the Egyptian he held. Sitting back, he gathered him into his arms, Atem immediately straddling him.

As Yuugi laid back, he followed, not wanting to stop kissing him but when he felt that hard cock rub up against his entrance before sinking into him, he could help gasping with a moan. But there was no friction...He groaned, grinding into him as his desire, along with his erection, came back to life. He wanted to feel him moving inside him...

"Ride me," came his voice, whispered in his ear as his tongue caressed it. He moaned softly and sat up, hands resting on his chest as he pulled up and sat back down, riding him slowly but speeding up as his need grew. Yuugi moaned beneath him and he loved hearing it, loved being the one making those noises come from him. He shifted a little, rolling his hips as he rode him and a gasping moan left him as Yuugi's cock brushed against that sweet spot inside him. Oh gods...How could he ache so much, so quickly...

His already shaky train of thought was broken as hands pressed on his shoulders, pushing him to lay down on Yuugi's chest and the man answered by kissing and sucking all the right places on his neck to make his body quiver. What..Was going on, he was supposed to be riding him, his mind was spinning with all the attention as those hands of his fiance rubbed down his sides, making him squirm.

"Yuugi..." As he relaxed against the twin, he moaned, fingers combing through his hair as he feasted on his neck, licking all the marks that peppered his skin. He felt claimed and gods was it a good feeling...He was Yuugi's, he was their's. "Go-" His voice cut off and his eyes widened, body freezing as newly lubricated fingers eased their way into him, his breath hitched and his nails dug into the twins shoulders as he was stretched even further.

"Wha-Ah!" He pressed against Yuugi, feeling every movement, every touch of those fingers. His legs shook, feeling like he may never relax against the added intrusion, but his body reacted slowly. Widening, accommodating those finger as they thrust lazily around Yuugi's cock and into him. Soft moans rose from beneath him, the twin trying his hardest to not thrust up and into him as he had the added stimulation. He whimpered softly, moans mingling in his voice as he finally relaxed. The fingers slowly withdrew and he groaned. It wasn't until he felt the head of his fiance's member that his suddenly tried to sit up, only to be held down.

"It's okay, love." His voice whispered into his ear as he felt a hand circle his waist and pull a moan from him as Yuugi stroked his cock. "I promise it'll feel good."

And the impossible happened as he was stretched even further, his fiance's member pushing into him slowly and both Yuugi's gasped and moaned. Atem's mouth fell open but he could find no sound, eyes wide but unseeing as he struggled to take them both. Oh gods...Oh gods, the pain ran through him and tears stung his eyes. The twin peppered his face and neck and shoulder with kisses, hand stroking him as he stroked him, trying to distract from the pain until...Yuugi stopped, both buried in to the hilt.

His body shook and he gasped, trying to remember how to breathe. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but both Yuugi's were patient, kissing along his back and neck, waiting for their Egyptian to relax and calm. Whispering sweet things to him. As his body eased, he opened his eyes again, only to meet the deep, dark violet of Yuugi's. His cheeks flushed and he kissed him, heat beginning to build again as he was acutely aware of both lengths buried in him. He groaned softly, until his fiance ground into him and tore a moan from his throat.

"Oh...GODS..." The pain that remained mingled with pleasure, lighting his blood on fire as they both eased out and back in. All three moaned as they began a gentle pace, brushing along each other, delving deep into Atem, who thought this all should be impossible, and yet here he was, drowning in them both as his vision blurred and inhuman sounds of pleasure were brought up from his lungs.

When a hand closed around him, stroking him in time with their thrusts, he lost it. Screaming as his body rolled and writhed with the hard release, spilling his seed onto Yuugi's stomach and hand. All he saw was white and his clenching down around them both drew cries from them as the two Yuugi's pushed into him and spilled their own release deep inside. The Pharaoh collapsed down onto the twin, body limp and vision still unfocused. He panted, skin slick with sweat and he groaned as first one, then the other, gently pulled out from his ass.

He blinked futilely to clear his eyes, a hand lifting weakly for his fiance who was not far at all. He could feel the low chuckle in Yuugi's chest as the twin rolled a little to cradle Atem between them.

"I told you we were in for some fun tonight." And the Egyptian couldn't help smiling despite not being able to keep his eyes open. Fun...Oh yes it had been fun. And he had loved every second of it, of him. How had they ended up with two Yuugi's, he would never know. But he was definitely certain he wouldn't be walking when morning came. And as he nestled between them, nearly purring in contentment, he knew he wanted it no other way.

* * *

_Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed. _

_Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :)_


End file.
